Macrolide antibacterial agents are known to be useful in the treatment or prevention of bacterial infections. However, the emergence of macrolide-resistant bacterial strains has resulted in the need to develop new macrolide compounds. For example, EP 0 895 999 describes derivatives modified at the 4″ position of the macrolide ring having antibacterial activity.